The disclosed invention relates to a fastener for use in joining adjacent members firmly together, and more particularly to a fastener and joint combination for use in joining together structural walls.
Construction of buildings for living spaces, business facilities, storage spaces and the like have required special tools and skills and considerable innovation at the structural site on the part of those erecting the structure. General structural materials have been provided to the structure site for fine forming, often involving forming to fit on the part of skilled workmen, thereby creating considerable inefficiency in the use of materials, tools and skilled workmanship.
There is therefore a need for a means for joining structural members which requires a minimum of tools and skilled labor at the building site and which allows disassembly of structural members for alterations to structures as readily as it allows the initial erection of the structures themselves.